1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a female electrical contact for use as an electrical connector or as one contact of a multi-contact electrical connector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Female contacts for use either as a single contact or in a multi-contact connector block are well-known in the art. They are generally configured in a U-shape with the arms of the U extending in a direction axially of the contact and bent toward one another for receiving a mating male contact pin. Occasionally, the male contact pin may be incorrectly inserted so as to push one of the contact leaves away from the axis of the contact, and if the elastic limit thereof is exceeded, the contact becomes useless.
Additionally, it is possible with certain prior art contact assemblies to insert the male pin at an angle and thereby cause the pin to pass out of between the opposing leaves and again deforming or damaging the contact, giving rise to a faulty contact which may be difficult to locate, especially if the electrical connection is intermittent between the male and female parts.
When prior art contacts of the type described above are encapsulated with a shrinkable tubing sleeve, upon shrinking of the sleeve the leaves are drawn together thereby preventing any reliable insertion of the mating male contact pin. To avoid this, a separate tubular member has been inserted over prior art contacts of the type described, and while all of the above-mentioned deficiencies can be avoided by such construction, the resulting contact is a two-piece contact which undesirably increases manufacturing costs, assembly costs, and complicates ordering and storage considerations.
When female contacts of the type described are used as individual contacts of a multi-contact connector insulator block, a narrowing at the front of the contact receiving channel is necessary in order to ensure that the male contact pin is guided to between the opposing leaves in a reliable fashion. This increases the tooling and cost of producing the connector insulator block.